


No Magic, No Music

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Marissa Wiegler keeps moving forward.





	No Magic, No Music

“Lewis is dead.”

Issacs peers up from the round table he sits with the other guys while shuffling a deck of cards. He stares curiously at Marissa glaring at the red tulip wallpaper in their hotel room. He knows that Lewis was her right hand man for the Mission. He knows the guy was practically her _lap dog_ for everything. 

“My heart goes out to you, Marissa,” Issacs responds tenderly, placing one hand to his chest. He gets a few laughs and snorts.

“Screw you,” she snarls back at him. The men carry on with their card game while she storms off heading straight to the balcony for some fresh air and think of the next plan in action. Erik was so, so close from killing her. He was still alive and stronger than ever.

Wiegler holds onto the iron wrought metal railing with her dark green, latex gloved hands and sucks her teeth with her eyes peering at a boat floating across the glossy, black waters below. There’s a full moon hanging high above her making her skin glow and red hair look like dark burning coals of fire.


End file.
